


whatever it is that moves in us, it's starting to feel a lot like love

by beautiful1malec



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Family Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Non-Graphic Smut, Romantic Fluff, embedded gif
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 16:36:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12730266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautiful1malec/pseuds/beautiful1malec
Summary: Alec has never been one with feelings. His whole life was spent drowning them out, the goal of beingperfect brother,perfect son,perfect solider,perfect leaderalways on the forefront of his mind. Using that as his motivator, he never really thought of letting anything else influence his life in any significant way. Especially not feelings. Considering this, it's safe to make the assumption that Alexander Lightwood definitely doesn't like people.OrAlexander Lightwood definitely doesn't like people. Except he definitely does.





	whatever it is that moves in us, it's starting to feel a lot like love

**Author's Note:**

> I remembered these two quotes regarding our lovely Alec and immediately I couldn’t resist writing a little drabble about his character. Not exactly sure if it went the way I wanted it to but I tried something new! Kinda became a little Malec centric at the end, but I’m not even sorry. I also neglected Robert Lightwood in this because it's kinda obvious Alec's not too keen on his father from the last time they spoke, so there's that. One last thing, if anyone has any ideas/requests, maybe I can bring them to life? Let me know! Enjoy!

_“Alec doesn’t like anybody.”_

_“I’m not sure if you noticed, but my brother is not exactly warm and fuzzy.”_

__

* * *

Alec has never been one with feelings. His whole life was spent drowning them out, the goal of being  _perfect brother, perfect son, perfect solider, perfect leader_ always on the forefront of his mind. Using that as his motivator, he never really thought of letting anything else influence his life in any significant way. Especially not feelings. Considering this, it's safe to make the assumption that Alexander Lightwood definitely doesn't like people. 

He definitely doesn't like his newfound Shadowhunter Clary, helping her attempt to get acclimated into her new life. Definitely not doing what he could to help her find her mother, when he knew nothing about her. Definitely not trusting her when she was discovered to be Valentine's daughter, looking for the Mortal Cup with her. Definitely not feeling guilty when his time in possession resulted in her mother's death. Definitely not going with her to a Warlock to provide backup when she attempted to bring her mother back. Definitely not anguished enough over hurting her to let a spell manipulate him into falling to his death. Definitely not willing to defend her against her brother, helping her put an end to his trouble.

He definitely doesn't like his mother Maryse, going out of his way to be the best he could be for her, following every rule to a fault and giving everything he had until there was nothing left. Definitely not throwing his all into the planning of Max's rune ceremony celebration, wanting to make her proud. Definitely not concerned for her as he found out his father was having an affair, reaching out and offering her a more permanent home in the Institute so she wouldn't have to be around him anymore. Definitely not making it a point to call his father out and tell him the error of his ways, telling him how much of a mistake he made by doing that to his mother. 

He definitely doesn't like his little brother Max, lighting up whenever he's in the Institute, joy filling his entire being upon seeing the brilliant young man he's becoming. Definitely not going out of his way to protect him from any threat, immediately shielding him and firing off arrows without hesitation when he thought Valentine had infiltrated the Institute, willing to fight him off if necessary. Definitely not distressed when he found him injured, ready to annihilate the unfortunate soul that dared harm his younger brother. 

He definitely doesn't like his little sister Isabelle, his unspoken partner in crime, the only one he trusted with his secrets before even realizing it. Definitely not sacrificing one of the most important things to him, his bow and quiver, to ensure she'd get the most help possible when the Clave was accusing her of treason. Definitely not ready to show some sense to a foolish mundane who looked at her a little too long. Definitely not getting himself into a fight with Raphael once he realized he was hooked on her blood and she on his venom. Definitely not challenging Aldertree and threatening him out of power once he realized he was the reason for Isabelle's addiction. 

He definitely doesn't like his adoptive brother Jace, his parabatai, the second half of his soul. Definitely not following him into any trouble he got into, protests spilling from his lips but still going along. Definitely not defending him from all the rumors that surrounded him once it was thought he was Valentine's son. Definitely not risking his life to try finding him once he ran off with Valentine, so close to slipping away from everyone else if it meant bringing him home. Definitely not letting him pour his soul out to comfort his distress. Definitely not feeling relief once he realized he was still alive, not taken away from him like he thought. 

He _especially_ doesn't like his Warlock boyfriend Magnus, giving him affection whenever he could.  Definitely not throwing everything he knew away as he kissed him at his sham of a wedding, making his stand for everyone to see. Definitely not defending him against his parents' prejudice about him being a downworlder. Definitely not agonized when realizing he could have died from the activation of the Soul Sword. Definitely not declaring his love for the other and not caring who knew. Definitely not feeling heartbroken when he left him, their differences driving a wedge between them. Definitely not fighting for him, revealing just how much he needed him in his life. Definitely not surging with unending happiness once they were together again, determined not to lose him. Definitely not tangled in deep crimson sheets, bodies moving together and lips following suit. Definitely not losing himself to overwhelming passion, holding onto the other like a lifeline tethering him to reality. 

Safe to say, Alexander Lightwood definitely doesn't like people.

Except he definitely does. 


End file.
